Takatora Kureshima
is . He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who is a project leader in the Research and Development branch the Yggdrasill Corporation owned by his father. Character History Origin At some point prior to the beginning of the story, he discovered the Melon Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver, enabling him to transform into Zangetsu. Helheim Forest Investigation Takatora was first seen as Zangetsu, rescuing his men from the a bunch of Elementary Inves during their investigation in the Helheim Forest. He later appears in his normal identity in a company limo watching the broadcast about Armored Rider Gaim before taking out his Melon Lockseed while issuing the order to investigate Helheim Forest. His brother education As Mitsuzane secretly walk towards his room, Takatora asked him why he come home late. Mitsuzane replied that his cram school doing extra session. Both of them have some conversation as Takatora reminds Mitsuzane to cast away any distraction that may disturb his education. Mitsuzane replied to his brother that his life is nothing but distraction much to Takatora's suprise. As Mitsuzane went to his room, Takatora receives a call about the two Armored Riders in Helheim Forest. Attack On Gaim He appeared as Zangetsu in the forest by throwing a Lockseed, which is eaten by a Elementary Inves. The Inves then transform into Shika Inves. After Shika Inves defeated by Gaim, Takatora attacks him mercilessly, convincing Gaim of the true nature of the Armored Rider battles and mocking him by asked him that his Sengoku Driver was no good to evil. Revealing his secret Mitsuzane walks across the hallway and sees Takatora's Sengoku Driver and two other lockseeds. Takatora then calls Mitsuzane for a conversation about his education. Takatora then leaves to take a phone call. Once he finishes he realizes he is in a hurry and goes to work, not knowing that Mitsuzane knows more than he realizes. It's not until when Gaim uses the Suika Lockseed that Takatora realizes that he was missing it. Sid suspects Mitsuzane, but Takatora thinks it is impossible. ]]Later, he goes to a factory to exterminate some Inves. He also sends his men to burn the the place, due to there is some Helheim Forest's plants were growing in the factory. Unknown to him, Kota and Mitch already saw what they already done and Mitch suspects the white Armored Rider is his brother, due to the Rider's faceplate. Takatora then meets Ryoma to talks about the new model. Though Ryoma said that the new model would be dangerous, Takatora said he would use the new model. As he and Yggdrasil Corporation is holding the humanity's future. Attack On Armored Riders Takatora then receives a message that there are many Armored Riders entering the Helheim Forest. He then goes to the floor where there is the portal to the Helheim Forest. Takatora then transforms into Zangetsu and gets ready for battle. Personality Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced Armored Rider to date. As he attacked Gaim brutally despite Kota having no intention to fight him to make his point. The power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kota go after clearly being the winner. Arms Kamen Rider Zangetsu's forms are called . - Melon= '''Melon Arms' *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default lime green form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Melon Defender. This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he out jumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Rocket Module. }} - Zangetsu-Shin= - Melon Energy Arms= Melon Energy Arms is an upgraded form of Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed. }} }} Equipment *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device as Zangetsu *Genesis Driver - Transformation device as Zangetsu-Shin *Musou Saber - Standard side weapon as Zangetsu *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon as Zangetsu-Shin *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon **Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"Those layabout street rats contribute nothing meaningful to society"'' - Takatora on the otherBeat RidersRiders. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-10 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, "Tenka Gomen" (天下御免, "Authorized by Divine Providence"), is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *When Zangetsu becomes Zangetsu-Shin, this gives him the similarities to Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo as when they were upgraded, they gained the title "Shin", though Ichigo and Nigo never did refer to themselves as such. **It also bears some similarities with Kamen Rider G3's upgrade to G3-X as it's a permanent switch instead of a simple form change like most Riders. *Takatora is the only Armored Rider to utilize both the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. *Taktatora throwing his Melon Lockseed into the air above him and catching it prior to transforming is a possible homage to how Leo throws his Psyga Phone above him and catching it before transforming into his Rider form. Gallery Forms Pictures Zangetsu Episode 4.jpg|Melon Arms References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes